Undercovers
by TheChickenStyle
Summary: What really happened while Tony and Ziva were undercover. smut.
1. Chapter 1

Undercovers

Pairing: Tony D. and Ziva D.

Rating: R/MA

Disclaimer: I do not own Tony, Ziva, Abby, Gibbs, McGee, Palmer, Ducky, or NCIS and all it characters and stories. All those rights are reserved for Don P. Belisario and Belisarius (Bowl of Cereal).

Tony handed the bell boy a one-hundred dollar bill then turned and walked into the hotel room, dropping his coat on the couch as he went.

"What do you think?" Tony asks as Ziva appears from the curtains in the room.

"Not bad, I suppose." Ziva replies.

Tony chuckles "Not Bad, she says as she walks in from the outdoor patio past the fax machine and mini-bar." He says.

Ziva turns to pick up a grape and almost seductively pops it into her mouth while Tony continues on.

"Complimentary basket of fruit." He adds. "Perfect way to spend the weekend." Tony opens up the doors to an entertainment center of fine wood. "Come on!" He comments smiling.

"Flat screen TV… Oooh, 200 channels—Look at this, HBO, ESPN" He starts as Ziva shuts the cabinet and seduces him towards the bed. "History Channel… Turner Classic Movies…" He finishes. "I take it you're not interested in premium channels…" He says.

"There's only one thing I'm interested in." Ziva says attractively, vertically scanning him. She slowly undoes her silky green gown and lets it drop to floor revealing her braless naked body to Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

Undercovers

Chapter 2

"You're more beautiful then I imagined." Tony says, licking his lips.

"How long have you been imagining me naked?" Ziva asks as she undoes the buttons on Tony's shirt.

"Quite often, in fact." He says as he takes his shirt off and starts to undo his pants.

"Ziva… After that one time in the—Is this still okay?" Tony asked.

Ziva replied with pulling off his boxers and dropping down on her knees. Tony moaned as Ziva slipped his cock into his mouth. "Tony… You are hard." She says suddenly pulling out.

"I think about you a lot..." He groans. Ziva quickly pulls him around her then pushes him onto the bed. "I'm in control now." She snickers.

Ziva slides out her knife and licks it a bit, bringing a moan from Tony. "Here are the rules, Tony. Firstly, You do as I say." Tony nods.

"You stay completely still, mostly because I will end up cutting you if you do not." She smiles, flicking her tongue across the blade. "And lastly, do not use my name. I am Sophie for now Jean Paul." She finishes with a smile.

She lowers herself on top of him, bringing a slight moan. She starts meticulously shaving every inch of disgusting hair from his body. Tony writhes the first time the cold steel touches his skin, instantly drawing blood. Ziva sighs as she continues moving the blade around his chest until it is handsomely bare. She moves to his underarms and quietly slides him on to his back, which was uncomfortable due to his extreme boner. She makes quick work of his back and ass then slowly works to the more… sensitive areas. She slips the knife down at an angle on his pubic area, not near the penis though. This actual brings arousal from Tony. "So you like this then, Tony… The sense of danger and nearing pain…" she whispers in his ear then slides back down to finish his pubic areas. She looks at the muscles that all the hair was hiding. He is a hottie.

Tony couldn't resist this anymore. The hard part about being with Ziva is her overpowering dominance over him. He hated this submissive way of sexual tendencies and decided to fight back. He took a wild chance while she was standing in a bit of a daze and leapt up to slip his finger into a common sweet spot on women.

Ziva instantly melts in his arms. She is almost paralyzed by the sheer pleasure Tony has struck. Tony smiles and does his little chuckle. "Not so tough now, Ziva." He whispers in her ear hotly. "The killer assassin from Mossad isn't so tough when I have her in my control." Tony growls.

He flicks around inside her while maintaining perfect control over her body. He laid her carefully on the bed where he started into her. Her walls were tight. She was pushing into him, her dominant personality regaining power now. They suddenly found a perfect, almost musical, rhythm together. They swayed into each other. There was no clash, no stop, no fight, just perfect hot sweat sex and love. The sheets rolled as they swung into different positions, moaning, kissing, fucking. Then they had it, their climax so terribly powerful that it was one to be reckoned with. Soon they found themselves lying on one another. Sweaty, sexy, and intertwined with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Undercovers

Chapter 3

Ziva reached over for the remote to the stereo and clicked on some electronic music.

"Think they bought it?" She says in-between breathes.

"I know I did." Tony said.

"That's fairly obvious." Ziva replied.

"For your information that's my knee." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever. You can get off of me now." She replied.

"Come on; let's give it 40 more minutes, to change it up." Tony sang to her pleadingly.

"Change it up, huh?" Ziva asked as she rolled them over.

"Then I'll be on top." She replied.

"I can live with that." Tony said.

Ziva kicked him. Tony replied with a groan.

"Did you forget who's in charge?" She smiled.

Ziva leaned over and kissed him passionately. There was no tongue duels though, just a passionate, perfectly fitted kiss. They slowly slipped back into each other. They nearly undulated with the other one, Tony only pulling back a little more to keep from staying in the same place and to avoid friction. They moaned and hummed and heaved sighs of lustrous pleasure. Tony began to speed up. Slamming against her a bit now, he hammered deeper inside of her. Suddenly a huge, simultaneous moan escaped their lips as the both came to an awesome orgasm.

Ziva slid against him into a perfect spoon. Tony just then realized it. It was if they were made for each other. Shaped for one another. They way the were always understanding of the other person. How they both fitted so perfectly inside on another. The way they both loved so feverishly even though they were only in a one-shot relationship. Everything tonight had been like a puzzle that came together. Mysteries didn't need solving when Ziva was around though. As mysterious as she was, he didn't seem to mind the lurking secrets and quirky odds and ends. It was of course a part of his job to not be able to tell everyone everything, so he didn't seem to mind. She never seemed to mind his odds and ends either. The weird quirks he had about commitment. The fear of losing someone never crossed his mind around her because he felt at ease knowing she was fine with him for who he was.

They were PERFECT for each other. But he still had to finish the night. He had to savor it… or tell her… probably savor it.


	4. Chapter 4

Undercovers

Chapter 4

Ziva lay against Tony now. They both were breathing evenly again so Tony pressed his luck with Ziva.

"Sweet cheeks?" He said.

"Hmm?" She grumbled.

"You know what I could really use?" He asked.

"Some deodorant." Ziva speckled.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a back massage." He mused.

Ziva laid there for a minute, deeply considering it.

"Good idea… Why don't you roll over like a good boy?" She said to him. Tony respectively rolled over as Ziva crawled on top of him and started massaging his back, rolling over his slightly buffed and calloused muscles.

"Oooh. Wow. Ahhh. And to think my mother thought I was too good for you." He moaned.

Ziva bit her lip and pinched his nerve on his trigger point. Tony let out a whimper under his breathe. A knock came at the door and Ziva quickly got up while Tony ran to get his bathrobe.

"Room service." McGee's voice called out to them.

Ziva unlocked the door as McGee entered the room.

"Compliments of the Hotel Management." McGee said in an orderly tone. "Gibbs wants me to sweep the room for bugs." McGee murmurs to Tony while handing him a small case which Tony opens and pops the content into his ear. "He also wants to talk to you." McGee adds. He walks over and places a bouquet of flowers on the table. He turns the bouquet to reveal a camera lens in the largest sunflower.

"Garcon, can you get us some extra bath towels?" Ziva asks

"Of course." McGee replies. McGee takes out a mechanically device and starts a sweep of the room commenting briefly; "Just checking to make sure everything's in order."

McGee looks at the bed and glares at Tony and Ziva while raising his eyebrows.

"Would you like me to have the maid make up your bed for you?" He asks.

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Tony says, eyeing Ziva.

"Oh! And check the mini-bar, I'd like it to be stoked with Red Bull" Ziva says.

"Red Bull? That'll keep you up all night ma'am." McGee says.

"Exactly." Ziva adds, eyeing Tony.

Suddenly McGee's detector lights up as he passes over a notebook. He places a finger on his lips and retrieves a fancy rounded topped tray from the cart he wheeled in moments ago.

"Please accept this assortment of cheeses, compliments of the Hotel." He says and slams the round tray top onto the notebook.

Tony retrieves a bottle of champagne from the cart and McGee leans over his shoulder and whispers; "If you whisper it should be okay."

Suddenly, over the microphone in Tony's ear comes the familiar voice of Gibbs.

"Comfortable DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks.

"Well, yeah. Working on it. Why do ya ask?" Tony replies.

"We're looking at you, Agent DiNozzo." Comes Director Jenny's voice. "ALL of you."

Suddenly the champagne cork pops off with a burst. Then Tony tucks in his bathrobe.

"Ahh, sorry… about that." He says.

"DiNozzo, the hell are you doing? You're married assassins,

You're not visiting the PlayBoy Mansion!" Gibbs says.

"Kinda Ziva's idea, boss." Tony covers.

Just then the phone rings.


	5. Chapter 5

Undercovers

Chapter 5

"Have her answer it." Jenny says.

"Sweet Cheeks." Tony says. "Do you think you could go over and answer the phone while I pour us some Cham-pagne?" He asks. Ziva gets up and walks over to it.

"Thanks, Honey."

"Yes." Ziva answers.

"There's a cell phone in the bible by your bed." Comes a voice.

"Got it." She replies.

"You have dinner reservations at the Hotel dinner at nine o'clock. Don't be late." The phones cuts off.

"The concierges, we were able to get into the diner after all. Looks like I'll be dressing up for you tonight." Ziva says.


	6. Chapter 6

Undercovers

Chapter 6

"Keep a solid on the visuals, Tony" Gibbs reprimands.

"See anyone you know, sweet cheeks?" Tony asks to Ziva.

"Not yet. But the night is just getting started, my little hairy butt." Ziva answers.

"I broke down the contents of Mister Ranier's stomach. If he would have lived, I would have recommended a more fiber rich diet. His colon was impacted with fecal material." Ducky's voice cut in as Tony was about to put a shrimp to his mouth then dropped it.

"Is it too late to order a salad?" Tony asks the chuckling Ziva.

"I believe our food is here now." Ziva cuts as the waiter places decadent plates of food in front of them.

"Bon appetite, mon petit bout." Ziva lures.

Ziva looks at Tony's plate in disgust.

"I'm a meat and potatoes kinda guy." He replies.

"Tony, the calluses on Mister Ranier's hand suggest he was left handed." Ducky says.

"Switch hands, DiNozzo." Gibbs commands.

Ziva reaches over and takes Tony's struggling right hand.

"This is nice isn't it?" She says quietly.

"Yeah, a quiet little dinner… just the six of us." He replies

Ziva's Bible phone rings and she holds it to Tony's view so Abby can start a trace on the number. "Our friend is calling"

"I'm glad you called. We were beginning to get bored." Ziva says into the phone.

"I thought it would help to see your target in person tonight." The mystery voice says.

"He's here?" Ziva inquires.

"You don't see him?" The mystery man asks with equal surprise.

"Relax… I've been flying for over 20 hours and the restaurant's packed. We will." Ziva calmly says. "You didn't mention anything about being surrounded by U.S. Marines. It's too dangerous for the sum you're paying us." Ziva adds.

"Accomplish you mission. Then we'll discuss more."

"But you won't pay us more." Ziva vies.

Suddenly Abby's voice reaches Tony's ear calling out that the mystery man is calling from a payphone near the hotel kitchen.

"I have to go to the little boy's room." Tony says to Ziva as he jolts down the hallway.

"I have to talk to my boss" Mystery man says to Ziva.

"You do that. We'll wait for you to—he hung up." Ziva growls.

McGee turns the corner and yells "Don't Move! Federal Agent!"

"It's me, Probie." Tony says while turning around and placing latex on his hand.

Tony removes the gloves and hands them to McGee and walks casually back down the hallway and seats himself beside Ziva once again.

"Must've slipped through the kitchen. I didn't even get a look. You want us back in the squad room, boss?" Tony asks.

"No, I want you and Ziva in your room, maintaining your cover." Gibbs replies.

"Oh, all night?" Tony quirks back.

"Do I stutter or something DiNozzo?" Gibbs says as he pulls off his headset and walks away.

"Afraid I'll bite, Tony?" Ziva probes.

"It's Jean Paul, Sophie." Tony remarks.

"Jean Paul."


	7. Chapter 7

Undercovers

Chapter 7

The sound of snoring erupts from Ziva's nostrils as one of them peacefully sleeps. Tony lays awake with his eyes wide open, watching Ziva closely as she snores up a storm that rages in his ears.

"Geez." He whispers.

"Ziva. Sh-shhhhhhhhhhh…" He shushes her. She stops and Tony smiles as he lays his head back to rest on the pillow. Suddenly, another snore bursts forth from Ziva and Tony pulls his pillow over his head in attempt to muffle the sound but just drops it and says; "Oh my god! Ziva! Shh! Come on you're killing me here! SOPHIE!"

Ziva's gun flies up to his temple with her half-asleep body fully prepared to pull the trigger, blow his brains out, then peacefully resume sleeping next to his corpse.

"hmm? Wha-?" She mumbles

"Nothing. Thought I heard something." Tony says in shook.

Ziva slides the gun back under her pillow and she wiggles back up against him as he rolls over.

"Crazy Chick." He whispers.

"I heard that my little hairy butt." She groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

Undercovers

Chapter 8

Tony lay peacefully asleep in the large bed when her hears the obnoxious voice of McGee call him over the earbud.

"Tony!" It said.

Tony grumbled.

"Hey! DiNozzo!" he yelled. Tony responded by pulling out the earbud and dropping it on the bed beside him.

"Tony! This is great, they're sleeping in a five star hotel and I'm a waiter." It continues.

"Want to trade places, McGee" Ziva says

"You're awake?" McGee asks in surprise.

"Since 0500." She replies. "He snores."

"I got a package for you here." McGee states remembering it.

"My shades. Can you bring them up with breakfast?" Ziva says with a sense of recognition.

"Sure. Gibbs wants Tony up too." McGee says before cutting out.

"My pleasure." Ziva snickers.

Ziva walks over to where Tony lay at the side of the bed with a water bottle in hand.

"Jean Paul… My little furry bear." She sings as she casually pours some water onto Tony's head. Tony leaps out of the covers and the sheets flutter to the ground. Tony stands straight up shouting; "Huh? What? At attention, boss!" He says scrambling on the bed.

Ziva gives an 'Oh' of shivering disgust and walks away.


	9. Chapter 9

Undercovers

Chapter 9

Ziva fiddles with her shades in the light of the afternoon. Tony sits, sipping a beer with his gray sweatshirt on. He watches her sit down and stand up as she struggles with the lenses.

"We really should take you to see the doctor, Sweet Cheeks." Tony says.

"Why's that?" Ziva asks finally popping in the lenses she wanted.

"Because you snore like a drunken sailor with emphysema." He states.

"Look who's calling the pot black." Ziva says absent-mindedly.

"Kettle. The pot is calling the kettle black." Tony says equally absent-mindedly.

"Huh. I'd really like some music. Something with a little… beat, dear."

"oh." Tony clicks the music on and leans over. "What have we got?" Tony asks.

"Ooh… Sneaky people." Ziva replies.

Author's Note:

Sorry for having inconsistent lengths with these chapters, it's hard to work with only showing Ziva and Tony's sides of the scenes and not get caught up more in one scene then others, please do review and I'll finish it. There is another sex scene to go.


End file.
